User blog:One Piece Wiki User/Sabo is Alive!
Note: This blog is 100% serious, and uses months and months of research and information about the topic. Now I know what you must all be thinking when you read this blog post? Is Galaxy high? Is Galaxy drunk? Is Galaxy crazy? Maybe I'm all 3? You can decide at the end of this blog post. I am going to present a lot of evidence that shows that Mr. Sabo is alive, and you are going to read it all and accept it. First off... explosions don't kill. What the hell am I saying you ask? Well isn't it obvious? First Point: Sabo and Pell Pell. Pell is the epitome of examples in Sabo bloggery, that proves that explosions just can't kill fictional characters. Sabo and Pell are just alike. They both are male. They both have people they care about, and they both know people of royalty. Of course... the biggest similiarity between the two is the way they "DIED". Just compare the two scenarios... they are very similar. Sabo was killed going out to sea, and was shot with a gun, and exploded. Pell carried a bomb into the air, and was within its proximity, and exploded. See how similar they are? This one thing proves Sabo is alive. Now of course, one thing really isn't a blog post, so let's continue! Second Point: Sabo and Brownbeard Brownbeard was shot in the face. Were you shot in the face? Did you survive? Of course you didn't! Brownbeard being shot in the face and surviving completely proves that Sabo is alive. Sabo was shot in the body, and we all know the head is more important than the body. Your brain is in your head, and your brain helps you live. Brownbeard was basically shot in the head, and he survived. See how similar the cases are? Sabo was shot in the body, therefore if Brownbeard survived being shot in the head, then Sabo must survive being shot in the body. Let's move on some more! Third Point: Sabo and Eric. You might be thinking.. Eric is filler! Eric doesn't matter! Well too bad! Because in this blog Eric DOES MATTER. Eric of course, can be considered dead. He was brutally killed by Nami when she pushed him into the ocean (and he's a devil fruit user). You might ask... how in the heck does this have to do with Sabo? Well... Sabo was also "killed" in the ocean. The similarity if very key here. Eric died because he was PUSHED INTO THE WATER, but Sabo wasn't pushed, he was SHOT into the water. The key words pushed and shot can be used to prove Sabo being alive. Eric on the other hand.. is very much dead. Let's continue... Fourth Point: Sabo and Bentham. People might be thinking... why Bentham? He's alive! Don't use these bad examples! Well I'm going to use them anyways! I like to think of Magellan as an explosive cannon. Mr. 2 survived this encounter with the cannon, so why not Sabo? Point 5: Sabo and the cover of Chapter 596. Moving on... Point 6: Sabo and the Databook After doing extensive research into the databook entry, and trying countless combinations.. I finally came up with this verdict. http://img541.imageshack.us/img541/8531/44859310.png As you can see, the Kanji moves in such a way that the English word "alive" can be deciphered and spelled out if you look into it well enough. Final Point: If you got this far. Congratulations. I hope you have been convinced why Sabo is alive. Category:Blog posts